


Habit Forming, Remix

by radlilim



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Digital Art, Light Bondage, M/M, Not Suitable/Safe For Work, Nudity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-09
Updated: 2015-03-09
Packaged: 2018-03-17 03:53:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3514382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/radlilim/pseuds/radlilim
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This was my first remix fest, so I approached it by reading all of the summaries for LadySilver's fics, deciding what I would make to match it, and then read the original material to see how much different they'd be.</p>
<p>The summary for Habit Forming is:<br/>"The only thing Stiles could be certain of was that issues surrounding teenage werewolf self-pleasure were not covered in any of the literature."</p>
<p>I immediately went in the direction that werewolves have knots, and Scott had no idea how to get off with one, rubbing didn't do a thing. Leave it to Stiles to research it and come up with a solution (a cock sling). He of course volunteered to help use it.</p>
<p>LadySilver's went in a different, yet hilarious direction, <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/243003">go read it yourself!</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	Habit Forming, Remix

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LadySilver](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadySilver/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Habit Forming](https://archiveofourown.org/works/243003) by [LadySilver](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadySilver/pseuds/LadySilver). 




End file.
